So You're An Elf?
by Daydream1
Summary: I tensed, ready to drive the staff forwards if he, yes, I’ve decided it’s a guy, came towards me. It would kill me to hurt something so stunning, but if it could hurt my sister I’d do it. He held out his arms in the universal sign of peace. At least
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord Of The Rings. *Grins* Live in our world, play in theirs. ^_~ Or the other way around! ^_^  
  
A/N: Had this idea a few months ago. Maybe a Marysue, but I think not. Don't rightfully care anyway. I'll just right what I wanna, and if y'all call it a Marysue, okay. That's your opinion. My story, my opinion. ^_^ Ya know ya wanna keep reading!  
  
"45.56.no.uh." My chewed-up pencil scratched furiously across my paper as I tried to finish my Pre-Calculus homework. I seriously don't understand the point of all this, I'm never going to use this when I get out of school so what's the use now? I've got a hypothesis though; teachers want more money so they make up new courses! Ingenious of them, no? I nibbled on my eraser, wrinkling my nose as pieces of it came off in my mouth. I have got to quit doing that. My mind was a bubbling mass of gray matter and I was only half- way through the sheet, so I decided it was time for a break. Getting up from my desk, I headed out of my room and towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Maybe something to eat too, math takes it out of you. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I heard a high-pitched squeak and thudding noises like small things hitting the ground. At least it wasn't shattering noises; broken glass wouldn't have been good.  
  
"Carrie!" cried my seven-year-old sister Jessi in a panicked voice. She was half -hidden by the island in the center of the kitchen; I could barely see her light green eyes peering over the counter top in terror. I smirked as I rounded the corner. I suppose I looked the part of the evil big sister right about then. I sure hope so.  
  
"What're you doing?" I asked, surveying the items scattered across the wood floor. A couple of towels, shampoo, a small cooking pot, three boxes of Band-aids and a blanket. The refrigerator was open and it looked like Jessi had been routing around in the fruit drawers. She had also pulled a packet of turkey meat out; it was teetering on the edge precariously. I snatched it before it fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't tell me! You're running away," I said as I tossed the packet into the pot. Jessi stared at me with eyes the size of watermelons. Dang, that kid's got big eyes!  
  
"N-no, that's for my friend." She exclaimed, picking up the pot and clutching it to her chest. I rolled my eyes. Gotta hand it to her, she's got a great imagination. Jessi quickly gathered the rest of her provisions and stuffed them into the blanket, tying it up tightly.  
  
"And who's your friend?" I questioned, walking back around and sitting down on a bar stool. I love egging her on even though my Mom's always telling at me to stop it. That just may be why I do it! She put her things on the island and gave me an uneasy look, as if she was trying to figure out if I was worthy enough to know her friend. I glared menacingly. Instead of quivering in fear, she glared back. Darn, she's getting braver. Must nip that in the bud.  
  
"I can't tell you, he won't let me. And anyways, he wouldn't like you, you're mean!" She snapped, grabbing her stuff and walking towards the door that leads from the kitchen to outside. I cut her off. I love being bigger and faster.  
  
"I am not mean! And why's this one a he?" Usually Jessi's 'friends' were girls; abstract, really weird girls, but girls none the less. There was even one with five eyes, purple and red skin, and long, gold-painted fingernails named Calliope, but I'm not going to go there. Jessi stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"Cause he said so and he looks like a guy." She replied, trying to get past me by bumping into my body, using her own small weight as a batter ram. It wasn't working.  
  
"Does this guy have a name?" I asked while crossing my arms. Jessi rolled her eyes in an annoyed style. The little bugger.  
  
"I already told you, he won't let me tell you. He thinks you mean. Which you are."  
  
"And you're a baby. He does have a name, right?" Her eyes bugged out as she gave an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Yes! He just won't let me tell you! Can't you hear me?" she asked, glowering at me. I smiled back just to peeve her off.  
  
"Yes, but your voice is so squeaky it's hard to tell if you're a mouse or a human." Grinning, I grabbed her and walked out of the kitchen. She began yelling immediately but since it was only us at home (I baby-sit on weekdays), nobody heard her. I deposited her onto the couch in the living room and relieved her of the little knick-knacks she had collected.  
  
"Those are mine!" She shrieked, reaching out for them. I held them out of reach and began going through them, snooping around like an average CSI.  
  
"How long have you been taking the band-aids?" I asked, pulling the three new packs she had taken out of the blanket. She frowned and began to fidget. She's six uears old, duh she's going to fidget.  
  
"Since my guy showed up. He's hurt and needs them." She said in a pouting manner. I rolled my eyes and put them on the coffee table.  
  
"And how long ago was that?"  
  
"Only a couple of days ago. He really needs them, Carrie, he's got scratches all over him. Some of 'em are real big! This big!" She stretched her out her arms as far as they would go. Hmm, this is an interesting story. Might as well delve deeper.  
  
"And what's with the shampoo and towels?" I asked, dragging them out onto the coffee table. Jessi looked anxiously towards the window.  
  
"He said that he wants to take a bath in the creek cause he's tired of being bloody." She looked at me forlornly. "Carrie, can I please go? I told him I'd be back before sunset. He said he doesn't want me out after dark anyway." I blinked. She talked as if this was really real and not a game at all. Besides that, Jessi's games never involved blood. Ever. The kid throws up at the sight of it, which I usually think is hilariously funny but not at the moment.  
  
"Carrie, please! He'll be sad if he doesn't get the blanket; he really wanted one yesterday." She tugged at my sleeve insistently. I suddenly had a horrifying thought. What if this wasn't a game? What if she had really found somebody in the woods? What if they were an escaped convict from the state prison who was on death row?! Or I could be rambling on for no reason.  
  
"All right, all right!" She bounced happily and began to scurry around, packing up her stuff. I smirked as I grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. "On one condition though; I go with you." Her smile instantly disappeared.  
  
"No! I told him I wouldn't tell anybody!" Jessi exclaimed, stamping her foot on the ground. I sighed. Whatever. I was probably just being stupid anyway. This guy was just another one of Jessi's imaginary friends.  
  
"Alright, Jess, you can go, but come back soon!" She wrapped her arms around my legs, hugging them until I was sure she was cutting off circulation to them. Prying her off of me, I gave her a shove towards the door. "Now go help your freaky little friend." I said. She shook her head on the way out.  
  
"He's not little, he's really tall!" She yelled the last part as she headed for the back door. The door slammed. I sighed and headed back to my room. Tall imaginary guys, go figure. Now, what was that problem again? If sixty- seven is the circumference of a circle with six by three inch hole cut in it, what is the volume of the hole? Hmmm, fun. Maybe I'll skip the math and go live in Australia with the dingos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No owning the Lord Of The Rings. I own my original characters and that's all. Period. ^_^  
  
"Jessi!" I shouted as loud as my throat could handle without ripping apart. The yell echoed around the house, but it was eventually answered with a resounding, 'What!?' "Come here!" I roared, cupping my hands around my mouth. I was in the kitchen, hands on my hips, glaring at the floor. The thing I was looking happened to be my favorite T-shirt cut up into shreds of cloth, the culprit pair of scissors laying ominously beside it. I banged my hand on the table. "Now!" I screamed, sounding like a banshee announcing the death of an Irish man. I was seriously going to kill her. My little sister is such a pain! There was a noise at the door and I turned, my face the reincarnation of vengeance. Jessi came in, her little brown-haired head bowed.  
  
"What is this?" I hissed, bending to the ground and picking up a shred of my T-shirt. Jessi muttered something, but I couldn't understand her. I thrust it into her face. "This is my favorite T-shirt, Jessica! My favorite! Were you suddenly possessed so you had to cut up my shirt?!" I asked, trying not to let all of my fury come out at one time. She didn't deserve that, but she did deserve to be punished in some way. I'd cut the hair off her second favorite Barbie later.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my guy needed it." She murmured into her own hair. I groaned. Not that again. She's been stuck on that subject since Thursday and Mom's beginning to worry about her. Maybe she needs psychiatric help. Maybe she's got mental scarring because we don't have a dad. I dunno, I'm not a shrink.  
  
"Jess, he's not real. He's just one of your imaginary friends. It doesn't give you the right to rip up my shirt!" I exclaimed, sinking to the floor to collect the rest of my shirt. She bent down beside me.  
  
"Can I keep it? Please Carrie? I'll take them to him right now so you won't have to look at them." She whined, grabbing a few of the strips. I suddenly realized that this meant a whole lot to her. I nodded and then continued to pick up the strips. She was almost out the door with her own handful when I stopped her.  
  
"You have to take me with you." I demanded in a soft, but firm voice. Jessi began to shake her head so I snatched the remains of my T-shirt out of her hands. She looked up at me and then sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright, but he's really far down in the woods, beside the creek." She consented slowly. I smiled; it may be far for her with her short legs, but not for me. Long legs rule!  
  
"Whatever, I'm still going." I opened the door and we both headed outside. I glanced around, taking in the forest line. Before we left the back porch, I grabbed an ash walking stick from the stick bucket. You see, my family lives in the back country of the Virginia mountains, outside of the town of Sanford. The forest stretches for miles around here, so the forest line wraps all around our house. There's a dirt driveway to get to the main road and then you have drive a couple miles to get to the town. And yes, Jessi plays in the woods all the time, and me and mom take lots of walks. Near the creek Jessi had mentioned there've been reports of bear sightings lately, so that's why I'm taking the staff. No, I'm not afraid that her little friend is real. Seriously!  
  
We walked quietly for a while, not really in the mood to talk to one another. I was mad at Jessi for destroying my shirt and she was mad at me for making her take me to her 'friend'. The ground was just beginning to get its newest layer of fall leaves; it's September here and it's starting to get cold. The hardwoods drop leaves quicker than the evergreens anyway. Wait, evergreens never drop their leaves. Hehe. Pretty soon I could the creek running. Okay, so it's not a creek, it's more like a mini-river, but everyone around here still calls it a creek. And it's not Dawson's Creek. Stupid soap opera. It's called Breakin' Bones Creek, far from the cutesy name of Dawson. Name takes to long to explain; let's just say it deals with two boys, a crowd of 1950's teenagers, and the bridge that's closer to the town. Jessi keeps walking so I keep following. She's getting bored and I can tell because when she's bored she sings Barbie songs. Ech. Not that her voice is bad, it's just those songs. They drive me nuts! They're just so, Barbie!  
  
"As constant as the stars above," Her soft, kiddy voice floated into the air and a piece of wind snagged it. Caught me straight in the ear, dang it.  
  
"Jessi, don't." I started, but she had already begun the next line.  
  
"Always know that you are loved." Stupid song.I hate it!  
  
"Jessi! Stop it! It's annoying!" I snapped, knocking her in the shoe with my walking stick. She shut up and the trail was silent again. I admired the way the midday sun was trickling through the treetops and making nice sunny patterns on the ground. To my utter dismay, Jessi began to sing another song. I'd never heard it before so I let her sing it. At least it wasn't Barbie.  
  
"The leaves were long, the grass was green, the hemlock-umbels tall and fair, and in the glade a light was seen of stars in shadow shimmering," A shiver went down my back as she sang that song. Its melody was very intricate and made you feel different. I don't know how to explain it, but I was shocked to hear this from my sister. I almost screamed when another voice gave a line in return, but this voice was beautiful in every way. I'd never heard anything so wonderful and pure in my entire life. I melted into the perfect song that I knew had to be otherworldly.  
  
"Tinuviel was dancing there to music of a pipe unseen, and light of stars was in her hair, and her raiment glimmering." The music whirled around me like a gentle breeze. I felt as if all I had to do was reach out my hand to touch the notes and become a part of the story this song was telling. Oh course, that was totally bogus, but right then I didn't care at all. Jessi and I had stopped cold when the voice had started singing, but now Jessi started to run. And, like any good big sister, I followed her. She was racing towards the voice which really freaked me out. Sure, the voice was the most magnificent thing I'd heard in my entire life, but bad things can come in good disguises, like that raven woman on the Moon of Endor movies. Freaky woman. As we ran I noticed that the woods were thicker, as if they were hiding something. I broke out into a sweat. There was seriously something out there! Jessi suddenly halted and I about bowled right into her.  
  
"Jess, what the heck-"  
  
"Sssh! Be quiet!" she hissed, looking around. I gripped my walking stick so tight my knuckles turned white. The forest was quiet, but that only brought my panic into a high state. I hate quiet in horror flicks because it always means something bad is going to happen. Her voice came out soft this time and it truly hurt my ears to listen to her sing after hearing the earlier voice.  
  
"Then Beren came from mountains cold, and lost he wandered under leaves, and where the Elven-river rolled he walked alone and sorrowing." The answering voice was even stronger this time and I felt myself being drawn to it, longing to see its owner. Jessi's feet were moving even as the first note was sung.  
  
"He peered between the hemlock-leaves and saw in wonder flowers of gold, upon her mantle and her sleeves, and her hair like shadow following." The forest flashed by as we went, but neither of us slowed. My heart pounded in my chest, but Jessi seemed to be enjoying this. Her face shone with delight as she flashed me a grin, shouting, "Come on!" Suddenly, a wall of leaves obscured into our path. I ground my heels into the ground, trying to stop, but Jessi just poured on the speed, heading straight into the wall. To my astonishment and horror, it lifted and Jessi went in. I slid in right after her. My eyes widened at the man, uh, wait, that doesn't explain him, thing no he's not a thing, this whatever in front of me; I gave a scream of terror and grabbed Jessi by the waist.  
  
"Carrie! Put me down! Let go!" Jessi whined in her high-pitched voice. I set her down quickly behind me and raised my walking stick like a ninja's bo. If this uh, something, wanted to hurt my sister he'd have to go through me. Not that I knew how to use the staff, but at least I felt better holding it like this.  
  
"Touch us and I'll maim you for life." I tried to say in a confident voice, but it came out as a faint squeak. Jessi let out a screech and grabbed my elbow.  
  
"No! Don't Carrie, he's hurt! Don't hurt him any more!" she cried in a terrified tone, yanking on my elbow. The something rose to its feet (it had been sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree); it towered above me by at least a foot. I tensed, ready to drive the staff forwards if he, yes, I've decided it's a guy, came towards me. It would kill me to hurt something so stunning, but if it could hurt my sister I'd do it. He held out his arms in the universal sign of peace. At least, I hope it's a universal sign of peace. 


End file.
